Infinite Stratos: Foot In Mouth
by Piteous
Summary: Ichika Orimura-Chan is mostly polite, if oblivious, on the outside. On the inside, however, he has the potential to be the world's most obnoxious smartass. See through the eye of the smartass, Ichika Orimura-Chan! Infinite Stratos.
1. Laura's Crazy!

I locked the doors, I locked the windows, I even tightened the screws on the air vent, just in case, but still she found her way in. Is there a hole in the bathroom that I don't know about? Did she have her own key card to my room? Most importantly, doesn't that long hair of hers get in the way of CQC?

"Laura?" I speak up finally. "How do you keep your hair out of the way when you do hand-to-hand combat? I mean, it's really long!"

She doesn't respond to me. Her back to me, I stare at the long silvery hair that draped down it. Is she ignoring me? That's not very nice, and it's not like her. Now, while I can't say that Laura paints the world view of my country's customs in a very positive light, I can say that when she is spoken to, she responds timely and appropriately… Although, what's appropriate can be a little subjective at times…

"Laura." I call to her again, but she still doesn't answer me.

We can't be more than a few feet away from each other. I know she can hear me. Did I make her angry somehow? I know that I do that sometimes, but no one ever tells me what I do!

"Laura c'mon, what's the matter with you?" I grab her wrist, and by extent, her attention.

"Hmm?" she finally turns to face me. I expected to see her scowling when she finally looks at me (the patch over her left eye would only serve to accentuate that), but I'm glad to see that she doesn't appear mad. "Oh, meine bride, you've come back fram kendo practice early today."

Yeah, yeah, I get it. You've made me your bride (read: your bitch); this spiel is getting kinda old. SPIEL! I like using that word for some reason. SPIEL!

"Why aren't you answering me?" I ask again, now that I have her attention.

"Hmm?" she still doesn't seem to hear me. Why doesn't she hear me? "Oh, vait I steel have ze music playing."

That accent of hers is kinda a turn-on when she acts empty headed like this – hey wait, that's my music player!

"I've been looking for that for the past week! Why do you have it?"

"Oh, I vound it vetween your mattress an ze bed frame. It must have been shtuck there for days." her accent is still a turn-on, and I can finally listen to my Hibari Misora track again! Go Laura!

"Thanks, Laura. I can finally listen to my music again."

"Anything for meine beloved bride." again, she says bride, but she means bitch.

I look at what she's wearing: a cute bandanna on her head to keep her hair back and matching, frilly apron over her… her…

"You crazy German, why are you naked!" I believe that was a perfectly reasonable question, was it not?

"I'm not naked, I'm vearing an apron."

Well, speaking denotatively, she was correct. However, in reference to nudity, **my** connotative definition is defined as _being exposed to the elements_. I'm sure that won't make it into any dictionary anywhere, but the guys who write dictionaries don't have hot, naked, German girls in their bedrooms, and I do, so they can kiss my – what am I thinking?

"Idiot! That – put some… You know what? Forget I said anything." I just came back from kendo practice with psycho Shinonono. I don't have the energy to argue right now. "Why are you in my room, Laura?"

"Vell, I decided that I vould be nice and clean meine bride's room vor him." at least her heart was in the right place.

I wanted to ask why she was wearing that apron, but usually, whenever I say something like that, someone like Houki, Cecelia, or Rin flies in and smashes my balls. I only have two of those, you know! So, instead of using my words, I try to convey my message by letting my eyes roam her body.

As she notices what I'm doing, she begins to blush. "Don't… Don't look at me vith such lustful eyes."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING AT ALL!"

"Ya, but vhen you look at me like that vhen I'm vering this I…" her hands venture south and she begins to crumple the apron with her hands.

"Then why are you wearing it?" I am finally forced to ask.

She gasps, surprised for some reason. "Could it be that… that you want to see me vithout zis apron?" she smiles sadistically at me, completely missing my point. "Hmph. To think that meine bride could be so lewd. But if I must…" she begins to undo the knot at the back of the garment.

"YOUR MISSING THE POINT!"

I reason with her (as much as possible with this girl) that, at this point, I was not yet ready for such an experience. I kindly asked her to put her clothes back on only to be informed that she had walked from her room to mine dressed in only that apron, and has been cleaning my room, in only that apron, since the end of classes today. Due to her lack of clothing, I handed to her the uniform blazer off of my back. I would have offered her some of my casual pants as well, but she's small so the blazer was enough.

"How did you get in here anyway?" that question has been on my mind since the beginning of the chapter. Good job, me, for finally asking that question.

"Vell…" seriously, if she were to whisper naughty words into my ears with that accent, I'd have an embarrassing sticky liquid flowing down my leg by the buckets worth faster than you can say _close the flood gates_! "The day I first claimed you as my bride, I asked Charlotte for the card key to your room so that I could speak vith you."

"So you do have a key!" and Char is to blame. Goddamn, cross-dressing Frenchie!

"I vas surprised that she vould give it to me so easily." you're not the only one, babe.

"Great… Sorry, Laura, but I'm tired right now. I just want to take a bath and head back to bed."

"Oh! Vell den, you're in luck. For meine bride, I've prepaired your bath. The vater should still be varm."

I know that, I the past, I've accused Laura of being a psycho, Nazi, German amazon, potato bitch, but the fact was that she made a very good house wife. I know because Chifuyu often says that _I_ would make a good house wife… My sister is a bitch.

"Thank you, Laura. For that you may sleep in my room for the night." I could see that she was getting excited from that. I could not allow that to remain. "IN THE OTHER BED!"

With that all cleared up I continued to my bath. After another long hard day of being the only guy on campus (including the faculty) I have successfully managed to survive another day. My life is tough, you know. I should be rewarded for my efforts. What is my reward you ask? To me it is the most precious thing in the world. Yes. This is my Ichika Time, and I am Orimura Ichika-Chan.

I hear the bathroom door opening. I then turn to see who would intrude upon my Ichika Time. This is sacrilege!

"I'm not decent!" since when has saying that ever worked for me?

"Oh!" to my horror, I see none other than the silver haired Germ herself. She is covered only by one of _my_ wash towels. "Meine bride is enjoying himself, I hope."

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME, WOMAN‽"

...

"Well, Laura said that she was going to be back late, but when I woke up this morning she was still gone."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"You share a room with Bodewig? Sounds tough."

"It's not really all that tough. Just… Odd."

"Hey! Laura's walking to class with Orimura! She's holding his arm!"

There's a ruckus as I enter the class room with Laura on my arm. I wonder what everyone is so excited about.

"You're not trying hard enough at being meine bride…" I heard Laura whining as we walk together. She's making a pouting face.

"Laura you have to realize that I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship, just yet." I try to reason with her, but I wonder why I even think that reason would work on her.

"But," she starts again.

"No means no, Laura."

"But,"

"No means no!" that made some of the other girls stare at us. Don't giggle at my misfortune, stupid bitches.

"Okay…" she makes a very sad face… Aww! C'mon man! This is no fair…

"Hey." I grab her by her shoulder as she heads to her seat. "Don't make that face."

"But, meine bride isn't interested in me…" Laura really doesn't play fair does she?

"Don't say that. Hey, how about we have lunch together today? Just the two of us?" I say it now, but something tells me that I'm gonna regret this.

She perks up at this, so I let that malingering feeling of dread pass. Man, having a crazy girl like you is tough. I'm glad that this isn't one of those harem comedy mangas. If it were I'd have like _five_ crazy girls after me at once! That would suck.

"Ichika…" I recognize that voice.

I turn to see a green bow, twin tails, blue eyes, and really, really great boobs.

"Hi, Houki!" don't stare at the boobs, Ichika. You are strong. You are stronger than the gravitational pull of Houki's boobs of steel.

"I hope you get anally penetrated by a _**silverback**_ _**gorilla**_!"

What The Fuck‽

Oh well, can't let that bother me; class is starting! Where's Chifuyu-nee?

*bang*

Oww! My head! That hurts, you crazy bitch! "Chifuyu-nee, that hurts!" you crazy bitch!

"That's Instructor Orimura when we're in class." said the crazy bitch. "Alright ladies, listen up!"

When she says _ladies_ I know she's talking to me.

"Okay, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to say this, but thanks to Orimura and Bodewig, my hand is forced." oh, this can't be good. "From now on, NO SEX ON CAMPUS!"

WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX ON CAMPUS, YOU CRAZY BITCH! "But, Instructor Orimura, Laura and I didn't have sex on campus." YOU CRAZY BITCH!

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Hey Look, It's Rin

Okay… , so maybe what I said the other day could have been taken the wrong way. It wasn't like I had lied about anything. I'm a proud virgin, and the school should know it. Wait… , huh? I think I just confused myself. My sister warned me about this… , and how exactly does she know everything, anyway? She doesn't! I'd never say that to her face, but she still doesn't.

Damn… . Why are Houki and Cecelia so mad about this anyway? I don't think that I embarrassed anyone, but even Char's been gunning for me. They probably told Rin too… . Son of my sister, I'll really have to hide if they did! At least I know Laura isn't mad at me, and she's probably the only one that has reason to. But thankfully, she doesn't really understand what's going on. I'm not saying that I do, but all she's done whenever someone talks about it is stare at them with the dopey face on. Still, Laura's dopey face is better than everyone else's mad face. Then there's Chifuyu whose mad face is her defau–

*bang!*

For the love of God, WHY‽

"Get the sand out of your eye's lover boy. I've got an announcement today, and it concerns _you_." Yeah, I kinda figure by the way you just pounded me.

And, I don't like the way Sis said that… .

"Alright, ladies!" so this really _did_ concern me! "I regret to inform you that the academy staff and faculty understands the plights of teenage love."

Hey, Sis? Yeah, it's your little brother, Ichika, you're talking weird again.

"Now, in regards to my announcement yesterday, the faculty has been discussing the matter, and understands that you are all currently at the age of experimentation."

The fuck was she on about now?

"You are all curious young women, and…" and young man, say it Sis. You have to acknowledge the fact that I have a penis. "and are still hormonally unstable and all that crap."

I am a **MAN**, damn it!

"Ugh… Look, basically, what the school wants me to tell you is that it's okay for you to have sex on campus, and I'm not about to waste my breath elaborating on something that I don't believe in."

I get it, I'm good at house work, and I give good massages, but is that all I am to you, Sis? Am I your brother or your **house wife**?

"If you girls want to have sex, fine, but no bringing in anyone outside the academy, no videotaping yourselves, and please, **please** don't use any of the school's equipment for stuff like that. The school is trying to keep IS related injuries on a low… ."

I am more than just a pretty face in an apron! I am a **MAN**, damn it! I am silk hiding steel! I deserve your respect, Sis! What would you have me do? I can prove that – Hey, why is everyone blushing? Why is Ms. Yamada blushing? Even _**Sis**_ is a little red in the face? Is it hot in here? Am I blushing too?

I feel my face… .

Nope, I'm good. Ha! Whatever it is, I guess I'm just too cool headed to be bothered by it. You know, sometimes, it pays to be as composed as I am.

*bang!*

Sacrebleu! "Oh, c'mon! What did I do this time, Sis?"

Chifuyu looked down on me with a deathly glare. "No one should be smiling right now, least of all you. And I told you to call me Ms. **Ori **– **Mura**!"

*bang!* *bang!* *bang!*

God… I feel like my brain's a milk shake… . I really have to pee now, but I'll hold it in. I pick my head up from the new dent in my desk. I turn to face Houki, maybe she'll explain all of this to me. Houki looks at me for a fraction of a second; her eyes tell me that she's still mad.

I turn around to see Cecelia. Maybe my chances with her will be any better. The only think I get from her is a backhanded V-sign. I might not be as stuffy as a biscuit eater, but I know good and well what that means.

Okay, best two out of three… . Wait, I already tried twice an loss… . Whatever, Laura's next. I turn, and what do I see? Laura's definitely confused; her eyes are wide, his shut tight, and over all, she looks dopey. I guess I know who I'll be eating lunch with today.

*bam!*

"Orimura, face the front!" here's a hint, it ain't Chifuyu. Ow, five times, and just in HR… . Must be a new record for her.

…

"Ein so happy zat mine bride invited me to lunch today. You are even letting me have some of your boxed lunch!" and I'm so happy that you have that sexy accent.

"It's no big deal. I decided to make my lunch today, and I think I made enough to share." and how, I even made Chinese style meat balls and meat sauce… ! That came out weird.

Looking at me, Laura opens her mouth as if expecting something from me.

"Hey, Laura, yeah, what are you doing?" I ask that as if I expect a reasonable answer. I should know by now not to expect so much from her.

"Well, in Japan, don't couples usually feed each other like zis? It's called ze 'say ahh!' technique, no?"

I've never heard of it being referred to as a "technique" up until now, but I guess she's right. We're not a couple, but I only have one pair of chopsticks anyway. Next time, I'll be sure to bring more.

"Well, okay, but only because I packed one set of chopsticks." did that sound defensive. It was meant to sound defensive, but not _too_ defensive.

At any rate, she seemed really happy. Alright, I finally do something that gets me good points with one of the girls! Go, me!

"Okay, open up and say 'ahh!'." I can't believe I just said that, now she'll think I'm flirting with her.

"Ahh!" she closes her eyes… eye, and opens her mouth to me so that I can feed it to her. That, also, came out weird.

Hey… She's actually kinda cute like this.

"I hope you like the sweet and sour pork." I feed her one of the balls that I rolled earlier this morning. At first I thought that I made them too big, but they seem to be just the right size to fit in Laura's mouth, and on second thought, I should have used different terminology.

I can feel my face turn red as I ponder this. Heh heh… balls… .

"Hmm?" Laura seems to have noticed my blushing. "Mine bride, you are turning ved. Is zomething ze matter?"

Still love that sexy accent.

"No, nothing's wrong… just… ." how should I put this to where you'd talk some more? "I just thought that you looked cute when I was feeding you, just now."

Okay, now why was _she_ turning red?

"C-Cute? You think I'm cute?" she's even cuter when she's embarrassed. "Vell, zen. I believe it is my turn to feed you."

You don't have to be so serious about it… . **So cute**… .

"Fine, here take these." I hand her the chopsticks. She then takes them, resting one of the sticks on her middle finger (like a pencil) and the other tucked in the space between her thumb and her index finger. I am surprised to see that she can use them with such little difficulty. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised, after all, how long has she been here? She should at least know how to – "Gaah!"

I gag as my chopsticks and a large ball of pork gest forcibly shoved down my throat. Man that was even more poorly worded than the last one.

"Hmm? Ichika, is zomthing ze matter, mine bride?" she asks as she is unintentionally killing me by shoving sticks and balls down my throat – **DAMN**! I have a dirty mind today!

"I'm choking on my own meat balls!" is what I would have said. That is, if I weren't **choking**!

I pulled away from her, but the sticks stay lodged in my mouth – you know, I would laugh at this if I could breath. I yank them loose, so that I can catch my breath… . I'm sorry, I really don't know why everything is coming out so weird today.

"Gah!" I can finally catch my breath. Oxygen is good, if a little bland…

"Ichika, are you alright?"

I'm just fine – aside from nearly choking on a meat ball – peachy keen, in fact.

"I'm okay." I could say that now that I wasn't dying at the hands of a German with chopsticks. On second thought, that would be an awesome way to die. Dying kinda sucks, but being killed by a German with chopsticks sounds cool for some reason. "You're a little too forceful. Let me try feeding you again."

"Vat are you sure? I could try again." she pleaded with me over this. Did she really want to feed me that badly?

"No, it's my turn anyway so just sit back for a bit." that bought me a few seconds to think up a plan, preferably, one that doesn't involve me summoning the Byakushiki. "Instead of shoving it in, just do it nice and gently."

I take another meat ball from my bento between the two chopsticks, before leaning over to feed Laura again.

"Say, ahh."

"Ahh!"

…

That's one fiasco done for the day, or is it two? I've still got two left before I reach my quota for today, but I'm not really sure if I should count getting hit by Chifuyu. But then again, she did kind of break a record today. In that case, I've only got one more chance to endanger my life today. Sweet! I've survived so far.

"Hey, Ichika!" I hear Rin's voice call to me. Holy shit, I'm not ready to die! "Wait up!"

I see my old friend Rin… . Oh yeah, you probably don't know Rin all that well. She's the girl that's running over to me right now, the one in the brown twin tails. She's modified her uniform so that is has detached sleeves, so her uniform isn't really uniform right now. She's been my friend since we were in grade school, so she's a little protective of me, but she's okay if you don't get on her bad side.

"Oh, hey, Rin." the problem is, I'm not sure that whether or not I'm on her bad side today. "Did happen to speak with Houki, or Cecelia, or Charles since like yesterday or today?"

"No, why?" she asked me. Her cute little fang was poking out.

Maybe luck was on my side after all. I should probably capitalize on that while I can still walk. I'll try asking her out to lunch. Wait, I already ate lunch. I'll ask her out for lunch tomorrow then.

"No reason. You wanna eat lunch together tomorrow?" was I being too forward?

"Wh-Wha-What‽" oh great, I embarrassed her. Now she'll think I'm weird. "You better not be trying to mess with me!"

I knew it, I was being too forward.

"I'm sorry Rin, I just wanted to have lunch was all."

"Well… Okay!" she seems happy. The way she sounded was pretty awkward, but at least she seems happy. I didn't think that inviting her to lunch would be so exciting.


	3. Ms Yamada, Should We Be Doing This? Pt:1

Okay! Let's review: lunch with Laura, good idea; lunch with Rin, good idea; telling Houki and Cecelia that I planned to have lunch with Rin before asking them to join, what the flying fuck was I thinking?

Okay, so I wasn't thinking everything out when I was walking to lunch. I don't get why those three get so mad about stuff like this. I know that they're trying to protect me, but they should know that they don't have to protect me from each other! Oh well… . I got out of there alive, so that's all that really matters, _and_ I managed to score some of Rin's sweet n' sour pork!

I don't think it would be too wise to try and have lunch with Laura now that the other three are still mad at me, so I think I'll just have lunch in the classroom today.

"Ah, room 1-1, my safe haven." or at least that's what I call it when Sis and the girls aren't here. "At least I'll be able to eat my bento in peace. Although, I get a little sad when I have to eat alone… ."

I pass through the sliding door into the class room. I'm surprised to see that there's no one here.

"Hmm… that's odd. Usually there're at least a few girls here for lunch. I wonder why no one's here." the lights are off too; I go to the switch and promptly turn them on.

The room is now lit.

*bang.*

I hear a soft banging noise. It's not hard like when Sis dummy punches me. It was barely audible, like someone bumped against one of the desks.

"Ow, my head… ." I turn toward the teacher's desk, and, now that the lights are on, I see something that didn't quite catch my eye earlier. There's a yellow bum wagging out from under Ms. Yamada's desk. "An ass?"

"Huh?" the rear end spoke again.

*bang.*

"Ow, I hit my head again!" so that's what that was.

"Who's there?" I called out to the booty poking out from under the desk. Whoever's butt that was, I was certain that they were aware of my presence.

"Orimura?" it knows my name! "Orimura is that you?"

"Whose rump is this?" I can't believe how stupid that sounded, but I'm determined to use as many synonyms for the word buttocks as I can.

The fanny then reared out from under the desk, and a bob of Green hair popped up (among other things, but let's stop talking about me). The duff belonged to none other than Ms. Yamada!

"Oh, Orimura!" she says to me, flashing an embarrassed smile. I guess I would be embarrassed too if I were called yellow rump. Of course, in my case, I'd have probably been called white ass. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came here to eat lunch."

When Ms. Yamada asked me why, I gave her as pithy a summation I could of my misadventures' efforts to have a lunch with Rin, and how futile those efforts were. Apparently, she thought it was funny, and started laughing. It wasn't all that condescending of laughter, but it was still rather insulting. That cute face of hers makes me forget about my girl problems though.

"Orimura…" she calls to me as I stand here, staring blankly at her, while going over the events moments after they happen.

"Yes ma'am?" I shoot up after she calls my name. No, not in that way, perverts… .

"I'm fine with you eating here, but try not to make a mess. I still need to find my clipboard."

Clipboard huh? Is she talking about the one on her chair? "Is that it?" I point to it.

"Huh?" she turns to look at what I'm pointing at, and turns red as she sees it lying on the seat of her own chair. "Oh… ."

"Yeah."

…

You know, for a teacher, Ms. Yamada is really cute, in a clumsy, ditzy kind of way. She always looks unsure of herself, and you know what, she really tries to help me get all of the IS stuff. Of course, I think I'd do much better if she gave me a hands' on experience like she did with Rin and Cecelia that one time. I'd probably lose, but I'd certainly be able to learn from it.

"Well, I'm glad to have company, at least!" again, she is really cute. "Okay, I've just got some stuff to work on in here, but if you need anything, don't be shy to ask."

"Sure thing, Ms. Yamada." I said to her, my adorably, bouncing, bumbling teacher.

I take a seat at my usual desk, and get my boxed lunch out. The moment I crack open the side, I can smell the scent of the mixed foods waiting patiently for me. It smells great.

"Oh man, this is gonna be good!" and I know that to be a fact, but what is this bedevilling feeling I have?

I feel like I'm being watched. I turn up to check out why I have this feeling. I'm surprised to see that Ms. Yamada is watching me as I eat, and I can't believe that I haven't even offered her any. That's not like me, is it?

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ms. Yamada. I didn't even ask you if you wanted any." that was my way of asking her if she wanted some.

She blushes and makes a scrunched up smile. "No, that's alright. I'm skipping lunch today." I don't really get why, but she closes her eyes as she answers me. It's kinda cute, or did I say that line already? "I'm on a diet right now, so I'm trying to watch what I eat?"

Watch what you eat? God damn woman, what do you need to be on a diet for? You look like a teenager as you are now.

"Or at least you would if your boobs weren't so big." why the fuck did I say that out loud? Maybe she didn't hear me… .

"Orimura!" she crosses her arms over her chest as if I just made a grab at her knockers.

What is it about Ms. Yamada that makes me want to uses as many synonyms as I can to describe her various bouncy body parts? I think I might be the fact that she is so shapely. I mean, Chifuyu's breasts are a perky eighty-eight centimeters, but Ms. Yamada's milk factories (okay I'll stop) have to be in the nineties, at least!

I should really stop thinking about them. Now back to being apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yamada! That came out the wrong way!" I slammed my head into my desk, but I have a feeling that if I inflict pain to myself now, then Ms. Yamada might not hit me. That's the math I do right after I realize that one of the girls are mad. "I just meant that you don't look like you need to diet!"

If this were Laura, Cecelia, or Rin I probably would have been on the receiving end of a shinai, or a sniper… , or the Shen Long! Thankfully, Ms. Yamada had yet to attack me.

"Ms. Yamada?" I peek back up to see if she was still mad.

I see her face, reddened with a very strong blush, her glasses hang at the tip of her nose, and her arms are still crossed. She doesn't look mad; she looks embarrassed, and I guess I'm the one to blame for that.

"How about we forget that I said anything?" I certainly wish that I could, at this point.

"Yeah… ." crap, she even sounds embarrassed.

I'll feel like shit if I just end it like this.

"Hey, I know! How about we have lunch together?" that seems to work out well for me… . That is, when I actually get to eat lunch, and not get chased off with a sniper rifle. "Yeah! I've even got some of Rin's sweet n' sour pork that we could share. C'mon!"

After I make my offer, I can see that she eases up a little. I'm relieved, but I know that I can't just leave it at this.

"I'm not so sure, Orimura." she might not be mad exactly, but I can tell that she isn't too pleased with me.

"C'mon! You can't tell me that you don't like sweet n' sour pork." I grab my boxed lunch before scurrying over to Ms. Yamada's desk. I present my lunch to her by means of my only pair of chopsticks. I thought I made a mental note to bring more than one set. Hmph. I wonder why my mental notes seem to last. "Say ahh!"

She looks at me with her eyes having dilated, and she finally graces me with a smile.

"And here I thought that you'd forgotten how to smile."

She seems to be responding well to my tone, so I move my sticks closer, being careful to not let any of the sauce from the pork drip onto the desk. She responds by looking away, and blocking my efforts with her hand.

"Orimura, you know that you don't have to do this." she says to me.

"I know that, Ms. Yamada. I wouldn't be doing this if a part of me didn't want to do this. I realize that I've made you mad," I just don't get how, "but it would bother me too much if I just let you stay mad at me."

"Orimura…" I really like her smile. "This is a little embarrassing."

"You know, I have lunch with Houki, and Laura and all allot. I've feed them like this before, so it's no big deal." really, it isn't that big a deal at this point, but if I over use it then it won't be able to save me if/when I piss one of them off. "I know that whenever they get mad at me, I usually do something like this, or they'll just stay mad until… well, until they get over it!"

Admittedly, of my attempts to win over a girl that I've PO'ed, I don't think that that was my best worded effort to date, but I think that she gets my point.

Ms. Yamada looks back at me and says, "Orimura, you're really a sweet guy, and something tells me that you'll make allot of girls cry as you grow up."

What does she mean by that?

"And Orimura, I'm glad that I got the chance to meet with you like this today." she then holds her mouth open for me, wide open.

"I'm glad that I got to meet with you today, too." man... she must really like sweet and sour pork!


End file.
